Esclave ou maître ?
by yurinyaoilove
Summary: C'est un slash HarryDraco, aux temps des Romains, venez lire...
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelles du forum

Le jeune homme brun flânait sur le forum. Jetant des coups d'œil plutôt inattentifs à ce qui l'entourait. Le jeune seigneur était blasé et la vie à Rome commençait à le lasser. Il se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas partir à Athènes pour quelques semaines, lorsque quelqu'un lui donna une tape dans le dos.

Potterus, quel bon vent t'amène ici ?

Le dénommé Potterus se retourna et reconnut son grand ami Ronaldus, un rouquin avec une toge brodée d'or.

Je me promène, car vois-tu, je n'ai rien à faire, Rome m'ennuie plus que tout à cette période de l'année, Ronaldus comment va ta petite famille ?

Le roux lui fit un grand sourire.

Très bien, Hermione attend un enfant et Cassius est en pleine forme ! Et toi quand te maries-tu ?

Le brun éclata d'un rire sans joie.

Ah ça Weslus, le jour où Jupiter viendra me l'ordonner en personne, je ne tiens pas à m'enchaîner !

Cela te dirait que l'on aille voir une vente d'esclaves ? C'est justement l'heure.

Potterus sembla légèrement intéressé.

Pourquoi pas ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas acheté d'esclaves…

Les deux hommes marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où l'on vendait les esclaves aux enchères, près du Temple de Castor et Pollux. Sur une estrade se tenait un groupe important d'esclaves qui se serraient les uns contre les autres. A leur cou, pendait une pancarte indiquant leur origine et leur spécialité.

Harryus parcourut des yeux, cette masse de corps considérés comme des choses, ces marchandises…

Aucun n'esclave n'attirait l'attention du jeune patricien. Le préposé aux ventes commença à réclamer le silence, puis d'une voix claire, annonça le début des enchères.

En premier lieu, nous avons cette jeune femme, gauloise, en excellente santé, pouvant servir de cuisinière.

Sur l'estrade se tenait une ravissante créature, aux yeux fauves et aux cheveux d'un blond clair. Ronaldus la regarda d'un œil attentif, elle plairait sûrement à son frère Billius dont c'était l'anniversaire le lendemain.

L'enchère commence à soixante talents, qui dit mieux ?

Un vieil homme à l'air gourmand leva la main.

Soixante-cinq talents !

Ronaldus lut la terreur dans ses yeux de la jeune femme et leva le bras.

75 talents !

Harryus regarda son ami d'un air intrigué.

Le vieil homme renchérit.

80 talents !

95 talents ! lança Ronaldus.

100 talents !

120 talents !

Le vieil homme soupira d'un air agacé et il renonça. Ronaldus laissa échapper un exclamation de joie.

120 talents, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, adjugé vendu !

On fit descendre la jeune femme de l'estrade pour l'amener à son nouveau propriétaire, de près, elle était vraiment très belle. Potterus saisit son ami par l'épaule.

Dis moi Ron, que va penser Hermiona de tout cela ? Une seule femme ne suffit plus ?

Weslus le regarda étonné.

Voyons Harryus tu n'y es pas du tout, c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Billius…

A côté d'eux l'esclave gardait le silence.

Ah, d'accord ! dit le brun en riant.

Les esclaves qui suivirent ne retinrent l'attention d'aucun des deux hommes. Harryus songeait déjà à partir quand on annonça le dernier esclave. Potterus leva les yeux, sûr d'être déçu. Mais sur l'estrade se tenait un jeune homme de haute stature, totalement blond, à la pâleur d'une statue d'ivoire. Il ne voyait plus désormais que cet esclave.

Ronaldus trouva que l'homme sur l'estrade n'était pas fait pour être esclave. Il était majestueux.

Draconis Malfosus, ex citoyen Romain, condamné à être esclave pour non-paiement de dettes. L'enchère commence à 100 talents !

Harryus reprit ses esprits.

120 talents ! Lança –t-il

Une jeune femme drapée de soie et chargée de bijoux leva la main.

135 talents !

Harryus croisa les prunelles étrangement grises de l'esclave.

140 talents !

La jeune femme ne lâcha pas prise.

150 talents !

Harryus était excédé.

200 talents !

La femme eut une moue dépitée.

200 talents, une fois, deux fois…

500 talents ! cria la jeune femme, en se levant et faisant glissé le voile de soie qui la recouvrait.

Ronaldus la reconnut aussitôt.

C'est Pansia, la fille du sénateur Janus souffla-t-il à Harry.

Et alors ! répliquât-il. Je veux cet esclave ! 1000 talents !

Mille talents, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, adjugé vendu ! Les enchères sont terminées pour aujourd'hui !

Harryus heureux de sa victoire écrasante se dirigea d'un pas de conquérant vers l'estrade. L'esclave l'attendait visiblement agacé de rester immobile. Harryus le regarda en souriant.

Viens esclave dit-il.

Le grand blond ne bougea pas.

J'ai dit viens, es-tu sourd ?

L'esclave vint se planter devant Harryus et le regarda sans ciller. Sa voix s'éleva grave et profonde :

Ecoutez-moi bien parce que je ne le redirais plus, je suis esclave car j'y est été forcé, n'attendez pas de moi que je vous obéisse ! Vous auriez mieux fait de ne pas m'acheter.

A suivre…


	2. Comment passer du statut de citoyen à

RAR :

**Liana : Voilà la suite. Bbizou**

**Slydawn : Ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi je suis paresseuse…lol Bbizou **

**Drake miako : Dsl, ce chapitre n'est pas plus long mais j'essaye de faire mieux pour le suivant, Merci. Bbizou**

**GDark : Merci. Bbizou**

**Vert emeraude : Eh oui même en changeant d'époque, Draco est le même…lol Merci Bbizou**

**Leelyth : Merci. Pour le temple de Castor et Pollux je n'ai rien inventé, c'est l'endroit réel où l'on vendait les esclaves à cette époque…lol Bbizou**

**Quelqu'un : Je suis contente que tu aimes les noms, ils m'ont un peu pris la tête mais bon lol. Merci Bbizou**

Comment passer du statut de citoyen à celui d'esclave

Vos finances sont au plus bas Maître Malfosus !

Le jeune homme blond bouillonnait de colère. Il fracassa une statuette en argile qui siégeait dans le bureau de son défunt père.

Evidemment, j'aurais du m'en douter ! Ce cher Lucius (enfin un prénom qui ne change pas…ouf) a choisi le meilleur moment pour mourir !

L'esclave lui jeta un petit regard de désapprobation, mais que pouvait-il dire ?

De rage, Draconis donna un coup de poing dans la cloison de bois qui séparait le bureau de la cour intérieure. Le matériau céda sous le choc, et le jeune homme vit que ses doigts étaient légèrement éraflés.

Appelle Lucilia ! Cria-t-il à l'esclave comptable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille blonde, aux yeux bleu foncé entra majestueusement suivie d'une petite esclave.

Sortez tous ! Cria-t-il. Laissez-nous !

Le frère et la sœur se retrouvèrent seuls.

La situation est grave Lucilia, nous n'avons plus un talent !

La jeune fille pâlit, elle avait désormais le teint cadavérique.

Qu'allons-nous faire Draco ?

Je suis convoqué au tribunal, pour payer nos dettes… Mais je n'ai rien à leur donner. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir Lucilia…Je veux que tu ailles te réfugier chez mon ami Blaisus.

Lucilia ne cilla pas. Draconis se pencha derrière un meuble et en sortit une toute petite bourse.

C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste, petite sœur, je te confie cet argent, que les Dieux soient avec toi !

La jeune fille saisit maladroitement la bourse et se mit à sangloter. Draconis la serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux, tandis qu'elle déversait un torrent de larmes.

Chut petite fleur, je te promets que dès que cela ira mieux, je viendrais te chercher et nous partirons en Grèce, rien que tout les deux…

Quand elle eut fini de pleurer, il appella :

Mattuis, Dacilia !

L'esclave de Lucilia arriva accompagnée d'un cocher.

Conduisez ma sœur chez Blaisus Zabinus et toi Dacilia je veux que tu restes avec elle…

Il déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de Lucilia et elle sortit.

Draconis enfila sa cape, et partit au tribunal. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. A présent son sort était jeté. Alea jacta est.

Citoyen Malfosus, votre père a des dettes envers l'état Romain. Pouvez-vous les payer ?

Draconis pâlit affreusement.

Non votre honneur, à la mort de mon père, j'ai découvert que nous étions ruinés…

Et bien, Draconis Malfosus, la vente de votre villa et de vos esclaves n'ayant pas suffi à couvrir vos dettes, le tribunal vous condamnent vous et votre sœur à perdre vos statuts de citoyens de Rome. Vous serez vendus en temps qu'esclaves cette après-midi près du Temple de Castor et Pollux sur le forum !

Draco sentit qu'il allait défaillir. Lui, esclave ? Il n'y survivrait pas ! Et Lucilia encore moins.

Votre honneur, parvint-il à dire, je demande grâce pour ma sœur, cette affaire ne concerne que moi !

Puisque votre père était patricien, je consens à laisser votre sœur Lucilia Malfosus, libre mais désormais vous, Draconis Malfosus, vous êtes esclave ! Gardes, emmenez-le !

Draco se laissa emmener la tête basse.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lucilia était arrivée à la villa des Zabinus.

Les joues encore humides, elle se présenta à la porte de Blaisus, le meilleur ami de son frère. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement celui-ci car il était connu dans tout Rome pour ses goûts en matière de belles femmes…Et elle ne tenait pas à partager son toit en même temps que ses courtisanes, mais elle n'avait plus le choix.

Un esclave massif la fit pénétrer dans le patio frais.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc en marbre.

Eh bien, bonjour belle jeune fille susurra une voix masculine.

Lucilia sursauta. Devant elle se tenait le ténébreux Blaisus Zabinus, sûr de lui, un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres.

Trêve de plaisanteries, Zabinus dit Lucilia, ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ?

Blaisus prit un visage sérieux, quand les choses étaient graves, il savait écouter.

Il s'assit près de la jeune fille.

Parle Lucilia, que se passe-t-il ?

**A suivre…**

**Merci de l'excellent accueil de ma fic. Je suis assez fière de mon perso de Lucilia, dites moi ce que vous en pensez…**

**Bbizou**


End file.
